Seiya y Saori: De la A a la Z
by Suki90
Summary: Pequeños drabbles, viñetas o one-shots de Seiya y Saori. 26 Palabras, 26 historias que contar. Abarca desde el clásico hasta Omega. Películas igual. ¡R&R!
1. A de Avance

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90  
 **Serie:** Saint Seiya **  
Título:** Seiya y Saori: De la "A" a la "Z"

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** :  
 **A** vance

* * *

Es del conocimiento de todos que el tiempo es sumamente poderoso e incierto, ya que este es capaz de cambiar el corazón y la personalidad de la gente sin problema alguno. Increíble, ¿no es así? Porque nadie puede negar que el cambio ocurre: El niño que conociste en primaria no será el mismo chico que encontrarás en la preparatoria. Lo más seguro es que este distará de tu recuerdo.

A eso se le llama madurez.

Si bien es cierto que a todos les llega en determinado momento, hay gente a la que ésta tarda siglos en alcanzar; pero cuando lo hace no puedes evitar sorprenderte, puesto que no fuiste capaz de percatarte cuándo y cómo.

Pues eso sucedió con Seiya y Saori

Todos somos capaces de recordar con suma claridad el tipo de relación que tenían Seiya y Saori de niños. Ciertamente era una que distaba bastante de la cordialidad y el respeto. La señorita era una pequeña dictadora, mientras que él un chiquillo rebelde que no gustaba de seguir sus ordenes.

Aquello era cosa de todos los días, situación que por supuesto exasperaba demasiado a Tatsumi, el mayordomo de la casa Kido. Mientras que Mitsumasa, el dueño de la Fundación Graude y quien adoptó a 100 huérfanos, sólo esperaba que su relación mejorara cuando fueran mayores.

Sin embargo eso no pareció suceder de buenas a primeras en su reencuentro unos años más tarde. Cuando Seiya y Saori volvieron a verse la situación se sentía aún peor, pues ambos ya eran lo suficientemente mayores como para entender lo que el otro decía.

Para ella, Seiya seguía siendo un chico impulsivo y tosco en su forma de actuar. Mientras que para él, la dama de sociedad seguía siendo tan fría como siempre; quizás ya no era la chiquilla abusiva que recordaba pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que los maltrató y trato menos.

No obstante todo esto cambió de un momento a otro para sorpresa de Saori. Sin siquiera percatarse de cuándo comenzó todo, su relación con Seiya ya distaba bastante de la que tenían en un inicio. Ahora el chico era más... atento, más amable con ella.

Era impresionante, ya que el muchacho ahora poco a nada renegaba de su deber como caballero para con ella, y mucho menos le hablaba en ese tono tan déspota con el que solía hacerlo con anterioridad. Su relación ahora era mucho más... civilizada y cordial, hasta podría decirse que amistosa.

Por supuesto que esto le resultó un poco extraño a la heredera de los Kido, pero eso no quería decir que le disgustara, al contrario, le agradaba la idea y el hecho de que estuvieran teniendo un avance en su relación. E incluso debía ser honesta, cada vez que este le hablaba y la tomaba en cuenta, su corazón comenzaba a latir de emoción.

Definitivamente era... una situación agradable.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas, Saori? —preguntó alguien por detrás suyo.

No habiéndose sorprendido ni un sólo instante por la repentina presencia de aquel joven, la señorita de cabellos lavanda giró levemente su vista hacia el muchacho de cabellos alborotados con una sonrisa. Al poco tiempo, éste ya se encontraba a su lado.

— Nada en particular —respondió con suavidad antes de girar nuevamente su rostro hacia el cielo nocturno que yacía sobre ellos—. Sólo... recordaba.

— ¿Recordar? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el moreno con algo de curiosidad.

La dama soltó una leve risilla antes de posar nuevamente su mirada sobre la del curioso caballero que ahora le hacía compañía. Durante algunos segundos la mirada azulada de esta se quedó prendada de los chocolatosos ojos del muchacho, preguntándose si en algo afectaría que le dijera que era en él en quien pensaba, en su cambio, en como había madurado...

Si bien dicha incertidumbre no debía ser algo de lo que temer, era imposible para ella no sentir cierto nerviosismo, pues no sabía bien cómo es que Seiya tomaría dichas preguntas o comentarios. No obstante al final, decidió que lo mejor era simplemente decirlo: — Recordaba a partir de qué momento comenzaste a ser tan atento y amable conmigo —declaró la joven.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Saori? —cuestionó Seiya algo avergonzado, sorprendido además de que él fuese quien ocupase los pensamientos de su protegida.

— Puede que para ti sean tonterías, pero para mí no lo son —expresó Saori—. El sólo hecho de saber que hubo un cambio en ti... en nuestro trato, me hizo muy feliz —soltó la chica con una sonrisa mucho más definida, logrando así que el morocho sintiera cada vez arder más sus mejillas.

Buscando alejar aquel molesto calor de su rostro, el muchacho simplemente giró la vista y cerró los ojos— No sé de qué estás hablando, yo siempre he sido una persona atenta y amable.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues mi memoria no está muy de acuerdo con tu declaración.

— Tu pequeña cabecita está demasiado cansada y hasta quemada por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar debido a la armadura de sagitario —le dijo mientras se giraba a verla de nuevo con un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas, antes de posar su dedo índice sobre su frente y moverla un poco hacia atrás—. Yo no le creería mucho.

Lo único que logró dicha afirmación fue que la dama de sociedad soltara una pequeña risilla, causando así que el muchacho desviara nuevamente la mirada. Dichas acciones terminaron provocandole un sentimiento de ternura a la heredera de los Kido.

Si por ella fuera, le probaría con hechos que había cambiado y madurado, hasta casi fechas exactas...

Pero sencillamente prefirió dejarlo así y se limitó a disfrutar la compañía del caballero pegaso, aquel que junto a ella avanzaba poco a poco en la relación que tanto Mitsumasa como el destino mismo se habían encargado de formar.

* * *

 **Suki:** Sí, ya sé... ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo relacionado a Saint Seiya, pero es que entiéndanme un poco... ¡La musa se fue! Pero algunas chicas ya me regañaron jaja. Así que, en pos de tener algo que subir, se me ocurrió hacer la típica historia tipo abecedario. Ya saben, esas en las que se listan 26 palabras y todas giran en torno a una persona o pareja.

Naturalmente todas irán en torno a Seiya y Saori (Desde el clásico hasta parte Omega). No hay un orden en cuestión de trama, es lo que se me vaya ocurriendo. Espero puedan apoyarme no solo con sus favoritos y follows, sino con un pequeño review :).

De momento eso sería todo.

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	2. B de Beso

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90  
 **Serie:** Saint Seiya **  
Título:** Seiya y Saori: De la "A" a la "Z"

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** :  
 **B** eso

* * *

Desde hace unos cuantos días he notado algo extraño cuando la noche cae. Es algo lento pero notorio, y para mi que soy una diosa me es imposible no darme cuenta de cómo es que poco a poco la luna parece acercarse cada vez más, como incrementa su tamaño cada vez que obscurece.

Sin duda alguna es una vista preciosa, pero estoy completamente segura de que esto no tiene nada que ver con alguna de las fases de nuestro satélite natural. Cuando la veo... una extraña sensación se produce dentro de mi que no sé cómo explicar.

Es una sensación alertante, mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza por ello; como si estuviese intentando decirme algo.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de observar aquel extraño fenómenos finalmente poso mi mirada sobre el hombre que yace recostado en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes totalmente inmóvil gracias a la maldición que poco a poco lo consume: Seiya de Pegaso... uno de mis más poderosos caballeros, aquel valeroso santo que estaba destinado a propinarle un golpe al mismísimo dios del inframundo, mi tío y uno de mis más acérrimos rivales.

Siendo inexplicablemente atraída por su presencia me poso con lentitud a su lado para apreciar su rostro. A veces al mirarlo tan tranquilo como ahora, olvido que en realidad mi querido caballero está luchando contra la maldición que por culpa de mi torpeza él terminó adquiriendo.

Con algo de melancolía, poso mi mano sobre una de sus manos y le brindo una suave caricia. Lo extraño..., en verdad me hace demasiada falta sentir su cálido cosmos, ver su contagiosa sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de vida...

Pero por sobre todo, escucharlo decir mi nombre con aquella voz tan gentil y cálida que posee.

Tal vez sea muy egoísta de mi parte el albergar estos pensamientos como la diosa Athena que soy, pero... desde la época del mito me ha sido indispensable tener el alma y la vida de Pegaso junto a mi. Es por ello que necesito tenerlo aquí, conmigo, deseo poder disfrutar de su compañía más que la de cualquier otra persona, porque...

Lo amo... verdaderamente, lo amo...

Estoy consciente de que con esto le hago daño a mis demás caballeros, puesto que mi amor debería ser para todos, no sólo para una sola persona. Sin embargo, mi corazón vivió muchísimos años como Saori Kido, una simple humana..., y esta decidió amar al rebelde muchachito de cabellos cafés por sobre todos los demás.

Como Athena amo a cada uno de mis santos, pero como Saori Kido... mi amor sólo va dirigido al hombre que me ha protegido una y otra vez, el único que hasta la fecha me ha tratado como una humana más, como una amiga... como alguien importante para sus vidas.

Sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se forman en el rabillo de mis ojos, acomodo levemente uno de los mechones de su fleco que se han quedado pegados a su frente antes de posar mi mano sobre su mejilla. Con suavidad, acaricio lentamente su rostro.

— Seiya, te lo ruego... vuelve a nosotros —le susurro mientras sin darme cuenta me acerco más y más a su rostro—. Te necesitamos... te necesito...

Y sin poder soportar más aquel incesante deseo que fue creciendo en mi desde la vez en que Seiya me salvó del caballero de plata Jamian, finalmente cedo ante mis anhelos y poso mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos en un delicado roce.

Como diosa y como mujer estoy consciente que esto puede parecer como si me aprovechara de la condición de Seiya, ya que no estoy segura de si él siente lo mismo por mi persona, pero... es algo que ya no podía reprimir más.

Seiya... yo sé que algún día regresarás a nuestro lado, y que por demás te convertirás en un caballero mucho más fuerte de lo que ya eres en este momento. Sin embargo, por el bien de la humanidad, y especialmente por el tuyo, espero que esto jamás llegue a salir de esta habitación, la cual ha sido testigo de este pequeño pecado.

Hay ocasiones en las que detesto mi condición de diosa, pues no soy libre de amarte sin cometer un pecado a ojos de los demás dioses. Pero este es mi destino, y como encarnación de Athena debo ser fuerte y cumplirlo..., aunque eso no me permita tenerte como yo deseo.

No dejando que pasara mucho más tiempo, finalmente me alejo de de él y lo arropo con cuidado.

— Buenas noches, mi querido Seiya —le susurro una vez más antes de alejarme por completo de su lado y dirigirme hacia la ventana de la alcoba para cerrar la cortina. Al hacerlo es ahí en donde vuelvo a ser consciente del tamaño de la luna.

Verdaderamente la sensación que siento recorrer mi cuerpo es inquietante, es... imposible de explicar. Algo está a punto de suceder, estoy segura de ello.

Sin embargo, sabiendo que estando ahí parada no iba a solucionar nada es que finalmente salgo de la habitación de huéspedes en donde Seiya duerme. Giro mi rostro hacia él una vez más y con una pequeña sonrisa cierro la puerta.

De ahora en adelante esa habitación será la protectora del secreto que nadie más debe saber, ni siquiera él. Aquel pequeño pecado en forma de beso que cometí tras un momento de debilidad humana deberá permanecer oculto por toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno, finalmente subo la segunda viñeta de esta aventura que es el abecedario de Seiya y Saori. Como dije, no hay un orden con respecto a los eventos que cada letra abarcará. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta, ¿no? La primera viñeta se remonta a inicios de la serie, y ahora esta llega un poco antes de Tenkai Hen. Así que si, no esperen nada de orden cronológico. ¿Quien sabe? Tal vez la letra C tenga que ver con Omega o con ND xD.

En fin, agradezco infinitamente a: **Princesa Saiyajin, Fox McCloude, mcr77, Adrit126, Willianx y joya blanca** por los reviews que me dejaron en la primera entrega.

También agradezco a los lectores anónimos y a quienes le han dado follow y favorito.

Bueno, de momento eso sería todo. Nos vemos en la próxima ocasión.

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **¿Y tú, has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	3. C de Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90  
 **Serie:** Saint Seiya **  
Título:** Seiya y Saori: De la "A" a la "Z"

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** :  
 **C** umpleaños

* * *

Tras una larga jornada de trabajo en la Fundación Graude, la ama y señora de la mansión Kido finalmente hizo acto de presencia en su hogar. Eran las 7:00 en punto y contando.

Con una expresión algo cansada, Saori suspiró con algo de pesadez. La encarnación de Athena no era alguien que se quejase por cualquier cosa, de hecho rara vez lo hacía, pero ese día... era 1ero de Septiembre...

Su cumpleaños.

La fecha que muchas mujeres prefieren ignorar a partir de cierta edad cayó en un día viernes, estupendo para celebrarlo como se debía, a partir de las 5. Pero para ella no fue así, ya que como dueña de una fundación tan enorme como la suya, sus deberes iban primero a lo demás.

Por lo que si, su festejo se basó mayormente en trabajar, trabajar y trabajar.

Aunque tampoco es que odiara lo que hacía, ya que su fundación era de gran apoyo para millones de instituciones humanitarias en el mundo. Pero aún así, le habría gustado pasar al menos medio día con sus seres queridos.

A final de cuentas, sería el primer año que estarían Seiya y Koga juntos, con ella.

— Bueno... las cosas pasan por algo —se dijo a sí misma, antes finalmente recorrer el gran salón de entrada.

Pero de pronto algo comenzó a llamarle la atención. Era un aroma un tanto... peculiar. ¿De dónde es que vendría?

— Parece que proviene de la cocina... —se dijo a sí misma antes de dirigirse hacia el núcleo de dicho aroma.

La bella dama de sociedad caminó durante algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente vislumbró la puerta que pocas veces había cruzado. Sin embargo, frente a ella se encontraban varias personas que ella conocía muy bien viendo con aparente horror y nerviosismo hacia el interior de la cocina.

Aunque eso no fue todo.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Te dije que así no! —exclamó alguien con cierta molestia. Esa voz era la de...

— ¡Cállate, tus gritos no ayudan en nada! —respondió el otro. Y esa era la de...

La hermosa dama de cabellos color lavanda parpadeó varias veces ante aquellos gritos, para después soltar un pequeño suspiro que fue acompañado de una leve risilla. ¿Cómo fue posible que no se diera cuenta? De haberse centrado únicamente en la enorme cosmoenergía que rodeaba su hogar en vez de aquel extraño aroma, la sorpresa no la habría inundado como lo hizo.

Tampoco es que fuese algo malo, es sólo que en verdad le sorprendió el hecho de que por un momento se sintió como...

— ¡Ah, mi señora! —exclamó una de las mucamas que le servían, causando así que los demás también dirigieran sus miradas a Saori, quien también fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

En el momento en que la dama de los Kido posó su mirada sobre sus queridos empleados, vio como uno de estos cerraba con rapidez la puerta de la cocina. Aunque no había caso en realidad, ya sabía quienes estaban ahí dentro.

Con una suave sonrisa, la ama de la mansión se acercó a ellos— Tengan todos muy buenas tardes.

— Bienvenida a casa, mi señora —respondieron ellos, inclinándose ante la dueña de la mansión.

Tras unos pocos segundos, los empleados se enderezaron— No sabíamos que ya había vuelto, señora —expresó la de cabellos grisáceos, quien parecía ser la ama de llaves.

— Llegué hace apenas unos minutos —le respondió Saori con una sonrisa ante de posar su mirada en la puerta de la cocina, la cual por cierto ya no emitía ningún tipo de ruido—. Señora Atsuko.

— ¿Sí, mi señora?

Saori posó entonces su mirada sobre la mujer de más edad y le sonrió— ¿Sería usted tan amable...?

Tanto los cocineros como los demás sirvientes se vieron unos a otros por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente una de las criadas miró hacia la puerta de la cocina y luego a su patrona.

— P-Pero señora... e-este no es un lugar al que usted deba entrar —explicó entonces una de las más jóvenes—. El lugar está muy sucio, terminará manchándose...

— No te preocupes por eso, querida Megumi —le respondió Saori, aún con esa bella y tranquila sonrisa sobre su rostro—. A lo largo de mi vida he visto cosas peores, algo de desorden no será problema...

Ante las palabras de su patrona, la joven de cabellos cafés no supo qué más decir. Si bien no sabía exactamente a qué se refería Saori, podía darse una ligera idea si recordaba todos los viajes que la heredera Kido hacía en pos de ayudar a la gente más necesitada.

— Mi señora... Es sólo qué, bueno...

— Fueron Seiya y Koga quienes le pidieron que no me dejaran pasar, ¿no es así? —preguntó Saori, causando con aquella conclusión que sus empleados abrieran los ojos de par en par...

¿Cómo fue que lo supo?

Sin embargo esa duda se alejó rápidamente de sus mentes al recordar que era su señora de quién estaban hablando, una mujer sabia e intuitiva. Por lo que a la ama de llaves no le quedó de otra más que asentir

— Lo siento mucho...

La encarnación de Athena negó con la cabeza— No se preocupe por eso. Es más, soy yo quien debería disculparse por las molestias que seguramente le causaron Seiya y Koga con lo que sea que hayan planeado.

— No fue ninguna molestia, mi niña —respondió Atsuko con una sonrisa, finalmente liberando la tensión que había al punto de volver a llamarla de esa forma tan cariñosa con la que solía hacerlo—. Esos niños la quieren tanto que se esmeraron mucho en prepararle algo especial para este día por su propia cuenta.

Saori sencillamente les sonrió— Sí, lo sé, así son ellos —respondió, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Bueno caballeros, damas, se han ganado un merecido descanso. Son libres de retirarse por el día de hoy—les dijo con suavidad antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta—. Supongo que Tatsumi no se encuentra, ¿verdad?

— No mi señora, el superior Tatsumi salió por unas diligencias que hacían falta —respondió uno de los pocos chefs que había ahí.

— Ya veo —respondió Saori—. Bueno, ya no los entretengo más, pueden retirarse.

Entonces, con una pequeña inclinación, la servidumbre comenzó a retirarse poco a poco de la vista de la dueña de la casa, no sin antes, por supuesto, desearle un feliz cumpleaños, esperando que ese día terminara mejor de lo que empezó.

Agradeciendo los buenos deseos, Saori los despidió con una hermosa sonrisa. Una vez que sus empleados finalmente se perdieron de vista, la dueña de la mansión se centró en lo que tenía frente a ella. Intentó entonces abrir la puerta, pero al empujarla...

— ¿Por qué no me dejan entrar? —preguntó ella con suavidad, soltando finalmente la perilla. Saori esperó durante algunos segundos, pero no hubo respuesta de ninguno de los dos caballeros que allí se encontraban— ¿Y bien? —volvió a cuestionar, escuchando en esta ocasión leves murmullos— ¿Seiya? ¿Koga? —llamó entonces.

Finalmente después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio e intriga, la puerta de la cocina por fin abrió sus puertas, dejando a Saori ver a dos de los hombres más importantes de su vida, por no decir que los más preciados, cubiertos por completo de lo que parecía ser...

¿Harina y huevo?

Dicha imagen sorprendió por completo a Saori; con una mano sobre su boca, la encarnación de Athena intentó ahogar la risilla que quería escapar de sus labios.

— ¿Pero qué les pasó? —cuestionó al verlos.

Ante la pregunta de la de cabellos lavanda, los caballeros de Athena que más convivencia tenía con esta se miraron entre sí. Había algo de duda, pero a la vez vergüenza en sus rostros. Pero como todo buen adulto que se respeta, el moreno fue el que terminó tomando la palabra.

— Discúlpanos Saori —comenzó Seiya—. Koga y yo queríamos sorprenderte con un pequeño pastel casero de cumpleaños, y por eso le pedimos a la señora Atsuko que nos apoyara no diciéndote nada y no dejándote pasar, pero...

— La verdad es que somos algo malos en la cocina... —terminó Koga, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo antes de posar su mirada en la habitación de a lado.

Saori siguió la mirada del su hijo adoptivo y finalmente fue capaz de presenciar el inmenso desastre que allí había. Verdaderamente era mucho peor que un campo de batalla. Sin embargo, aquella enorme alegría que su corazón estaba sintiendo en ese momento no se opacó por el aparente desorden, al contrario, se incrementó.

El sólo hecho de que Seiya y Koga, uno igual de desastroso que el otro en la cocina, intentaran hacer algo para ella por su cumpleaños la hizo muy feliz.

No importándole nada el hecho de que sus hombres estuvieran completamente manchados, la encarnación de Athena se acercó a ellos y los abrazó lo más que pudo con sus diminutos brazos.

— ¿Se-Señorita Saori? —habló Koga de pronto.

—¡Saori, te vas a manchar...! —exclamó Seiya.

— Muchas gracias —fue lo que ella respondió ante el comentario del dorado, causando que ambos caballeros parpadearan varias veces.

Con algo de tristeza, el nuevo caballero de pegaso tomó la palabra— Pero... no pudimos hacerle nada, señorita...

Alejándose de los dos, la ahora también manchada Saori Kido les sonrió con ternura— Recuerda que lo material no es lo importante, Koga... El simple hecho de que hayan intentado prepararme algo es más que suficiente como para que se los agradezca —le dice—. Sé que la cocina no es su fuerte, y eso lo hace aún más especial.

— Señorita Saori... —susurró Koga con un poco más de ánimo.

Seiya, con algo de pena se rasca la cabeza— De verdad lo sentimos... por tu regalo fallido y por... bueno... —dijo, mirando la cocina.

— Descuida Seiya —respondió ella rápidamente, llamando así su atención—. Ustedes dos son el mejor regalo que una persona pudiera pedir.

Con una última sonrisa entre los tres, la pequeña e improvisada familia Kido finalmente se separó, para después dirigirse hacia el interior de la cocina a limpiar el tremendo desastre que los caballeros causaron en medio de su experimento, ya que si Tatsumi veía dicho desorden era casi seguro que le daba un infarto.

Sí, este no era un cumpleaños normal, ni convencional... cualquier otra persona se habría incluso infartado por el tremendo desorden. Pero para Saori el hecho de poder pasar parte de su día junto a esas dos personas que consideraba como su familia, además de realizar labores que raramente podía hacer, era más que suficiente.

Aunque si lograban terminar a tiempo, tal vez aún habría oportunidad de que Seiya y Koga llevaran a la mujer más importante de sus vidas a cenar para festejarla como era debido.

* * *

 **Suki** : Bueno, es un poquito tarde pero... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Princesa! Naturalmente este pequeño shot va dedicado a ti y nadie más que a ti. Sé que esto debió subirse el 1ero de Septiembre pero no fui capaz de escribir nada hasta ahora debido al trabajo. Espero que este pequeño escrito te haya gustado.

Yo sé, yo sé... que el ABC debería ir más centrado en Seiya y Saori, pero como a mi querida amiga le gusta este aspecto más familiar entre los tórtolos y Koga, pues pensé que un poquito de esto no haría daño.

Agradezco infinitamente a: **Fox McCloude, mcr77, Aquila no Asuka, Princesa Saiyajin, Adrit126, Zilia K, Fleur y Mouxe** por sus reviews en la letra pasada.

En fin, nos vemos en la próxima entrega, ¡saludos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	4. D de Deber

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90  
 **Serie:** Saint Seiya **  
Título:** Seiya y Saori: De la "A" a la "Z"

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** :  
 **D** eber

* * *

Tras haber informado al resto de los caballeros dorados la situación actual, el santo de sagitario se dirigió a los aposentos de Athena con su diosa en brazos, ahí finalmente sería capaz de descansar después de aquel pesado día que tuvo en Palaestra. El recorrido desde la escuela de caballeros hasta el santuario fue bastante largo, por lo que ahora la deidad griega terminó recostando su cabeza contra el pecho de su más leal guardián.

Estaba agotada, más de lo que imaginó estarlo tras localizar el paradero de su hermana. Sin embargo eso no era nada comparado a lo que sus queridos santos sentían a diario. Los jóvenes guerreros de su orden entrenaban día tras día con el único fin de servirle. Luchaban batalla tras batalla con el único propósito de defenderla, de proteger su existencia a cambio de su amor incondicional.

¿Y qué es lo que hacía ella mientras eso sucedía?

Nada, sencillamente nada.

Fue por eso que lo único que pudo hacer para compensar todo aquello, fue tragarse el dolor que su cuerpo sentía e intentar mantenerse consciente el mayor tiempo posible.

No obstante ese día no pudo hacerlo, y se recriminó muchas veces por ello.

Ajeno a los pensamientos que la mujer en sus brazos tenía, el caballero dorado de sagitario finalmente llegó a los aposentos de Athena, los cuales se encontraban detrás la cámara del patriarca. Ahí, en esa fría habitación se hallaba una dura cama de piedra que sólo tenía una ligera sábana encima.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Seiya se dirigió a paso lento hacia la cama de su diosa y la posó con cuidado sobre esta, procurando que tanto su cabeza como el resto de su cuerpo no recibieran algún tipo de golpe de aquel duro material. Habiéndose cerciorado de que estaba bien, el caballero legendario se enderezó y se dio la vuelta. Estaba a punto de irse de aquel recinto, cuando la suave y cálida mano de la mujer de cabellos lavanda le impidió realizar su cometido.

— ¿Te vas...? —la escuchó decir.

— Veo que ya recobraste el conocimiento —respondió él, evadiendo la pregunta de su diosa. Sin soltar el agarre de la mano de Saori, Seiya se giró hacia ella y se acercó un poco más a donde ella estaba— ¿Cómo te sientes...?

Intentando que sus ojos no la traicionaran demasiado, la encarnación de Athena asintió con suavidad al mismo tiempo en que abría y cerraba sus parpados— Estoy bien... —fue lo único que le respondió a su caballero de dorada armadura.

— Me alegro...

Tras dichas palabras no se produjo ni un sonido más, por lo que el silencio se apoderó rápidamente del reciento de la diosa Athena. Aún estando tomados de la mano, los dos adultos se dedicaron a observarse con intensidad. Si bien no podían decirse nada, la mirada del otro era tan penetrante, que todos los sentimientos y emociones que ahí se albergaban eran fácilmente comprendidos por el otro.

La conexión que ambos tenían el uno con el otro era tal, que en muchas ocasiones... no hacían falta palabras para describir lo que sentían. Así como por ejemplo, aquel sentimiento tan prohibido que los perseguía desde la época del mito, desde que ella descendió por primera vez a la tierra y se enamoró de Panthea, el primer caballero de pegaso.

Pero había ocasiones en las que las cosas tenían que decirse.

— Seiya...

— No puedo llevarte conmigo... —interrumpió él, sabiendo perfectamente lo que su diosa quería pedirle.

Las palabras de Seiya fueron tan directas y dolorosas a la vez, que los ojos de Saori no pudieron evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se acumularan en su lagrimal y poco después rodaran por sus terzas mejillas.

Detestaba esto, odiaba no ser de ayuda para sus caballeros, para él...

Saori tan sólo quería ser de ayuda, para que Seiya no cargase con todo él solo. Pero este nunca le permitía auxiliarlo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan terco...? —preguntó Saori con la voz quebrada, alejando su mano de la de él y alzandola hacia el rostro de Seiya, quien se había inclinado un poco hacia ella— ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte...? ¿Lidiar juntos con este problema?

Disfrutando aquella agradable sensación que la palma de su amada le traía, este finalmente le responde— Mi deber como caballero es protegerte, Athena... —susurró Seiya, posando su mano sobre la de ella—. No puedo permitir que mueras...

Y ella entendía eso, que su deber era protegerla de todo. Él como su caballero guardián, como su más cercano complice debía siempre evitar que esta hiciese algo que arriesgara su vida. Pero, eso no era lo que ella quería...

Jamás ha querido que Seiya sacrifique su vida por ella. Nunca.

— Tu vida es demasiado valiosa... —le dijo en susurro, no dejando de verlo, aunque sus ojos ya comenzaban a pesarle demasiado—. Por favor, ya no te arriesgues tanto por mí. No hagas las cosas solo... —suplicó Saori, poco a poco cerrando sus orbes.

— Me pides un imposible, y lo sabes... —respondió Seiya, finalmente alejándose de ella y tomando nuevamente la mano de Saori con la suya—. Athena, como tu caballero, mi misión es protegerte... y si eso implica sacrificar mi vida... entonces lo haré. Cumpliré con mi deber como tu santo dorado.

Y sin poder soportarlo más, los párpados de Saori finalmente cayeron sobre sus ojos, permitiéndole así al cuerpo de la diosa reposar aunque fuese un poco tras una exhaustiva busqueda y un largo viaje.

Seiya mientras tanto se quedó mirándola durante algunos segundos más, esperando a que su respiración se fuese haciendo cada vez más pausada y profunda, siendo esto una indicación de que su amada finalmente había caído en aquel profundo sueño que estuvo evitando desde que sacrificó una porción de su vida.

Con lentitud, el caballero terminó por inclinarse una vez más un poco hacia ella, tomó con delicadeza su mano entre las suyas y la acercó a su rostro.

— Aunque tu sabes mejor que nadie, que mi deber es contigo Saori..., contigo y con nadie más —tras dicha confesión, la cuál él sabía que su dama no podría escuchar, depositó un pequeño y fugaz beso en el dorso de la blanca mano de su amada para después dejarla reposar a un costado de su cuerpo.

Con reticencia, el caballero volvió a alejarse de su cuerpo para así al fin, ir al encuentro con los otros santos dorados que pacientemente esperaron fuera de la camara de su diosa.

¿Se habrían dado cuenta? No lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. Él sólo se remitiría a cumplir con su deber, su único y principal propósito como caballero y hombre.

Salvar a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno, ahora sí, ¡aquí está el capítulo 4 de este pequeño reto que me he impuesto! Espero no haberme tardado mucho. Debo ser honesta, estaba entre: Deber, devoción y deseo. Pero al final elegí la primera porque sentí que era algo característico en nuestro querido Seiya. Este siempre habla del deber que tiene con Athena, pero... ¿En verdad es con ella con quien tiene un deber? ¿Sólo eso?

Yo pienso que no, que realmente, como dijo Jesús Barrero hace muchos años -que en paz descanse- en una entrevista: "Seiya le es más fiel a Saori, como mujer, también". Y la verdad es que yo concuerdo, pienso que él la ve más a ella como chica, a como diosa, y que es por su persona que pelea. Creo que incluso ese diálogo en la película Tenkai Hen es algo que Kurumada si puso: Yo no peleo porque tú me lo ordenes. Yo quiero pelear por ti, así lo he decidido.

¿Ustedes qué piensan?

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me han dejado un review en el capítulo anterior: **Fox McCloude, samirasama cullen y mcr77.**

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **¿Y tú, has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	5. E de Egoísta

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90  
 **Serie:** Saint Seiya  
 **Título:** Seiya y Saori: De la "A" a la "Z"

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:  
E**goísta **  
**

* * *

Un dios... ¿Qué es ser un dios?

Los humanos describen a los dioses como seres omnipotentes que todo lo pueden y todo lo logran, pero que por sobre todo... aman y cuidan a todo ser viviente del planeta. Su bondad es infinita, y por ello siempre tendrás su guía.

Qué bonito, ¿no? Es demasiado tierno que los humanos tengan una forma tan hermosa de enseñarle a los niños que no hay por qué temerle a los dioses, pues de ellos sólo obtienes amor y compasión sin límites.

Siguiendo dichas creencias, mi amor como la diosa Athena ha de ser absoluto e incondicional, debe pertenecerle a todos y cada uno de mis nobles caballeros que luchan bajo mi nombre y me sirven con una infinita y devota lealtad, la cual en muchas ocasiones siento no soy digna de recibir pues... entre ellos y yo hay una diferencia muy grande.

Por favor que no se malentienda, a todos y cada uno de mis caballeros. Mis santos son lo más importante para mi en este mundo, y no soportaría estar lejos de su presencia.

Sin embargo, la diferencia antes dicha radica en mi amor. No es incondicional, mi cariño jamás se equiparará al que ellos me dan porque... mi corazón, aquel que le pertence a la mujer de nombre Saori Kido fue robado hace muchísimo tiempo por una persona.

¿Quién? Bueno, la respuesta es bastante simple, ese hombre ha hecho lo inigualable, desde asestar un golpe en los rostro de poderosos dioses como Hades y Apolo, hasta abrirle los ojos a una pequeña y caprichosa deidad que vivía en un mundo de socidad y que poco entendía de la vida.

Conocido como el caballero legendario por muchos, pero que para mi tan sólo era Seiya, mi querido y dulce pegaso que logró evolucionar a un centauro dorado que desde entonces me custodia.

El amor que siento por el sobrepasa los límites establecidos desde la época del mito. Sin embargo, es tanta nuestra devoción hacia el otro que aún a pesar de saber las consecuencias continuamos era tras era con este acto tan personal y tan prohibido.

Athena y Panthea, Dionne y Aniel, Sasha y Tenma... todos y cada uno de ellos cayeron ante las redes del sentimiento más fuerte y puro que hay en el universo, aquel que es capaz de derrotar incluso al más poderoso dios que uno se pueda imaginar. Ciertamente nunca se llegó a nada en concreto pero este cariño que sentimos es la prueba de que sucedió, ese milagro llamado amor los abrazó.

Sí, ese maravilloso amor, ese que ha saltado de era tras era finalmente llegó al siglo 20, a nuestra generación. Aunque claro que con nosotros pareció tardar en florecer.

Pero el destino es el destino, las estrellas dictaban que nuestro amor florecería, y así lo hizo.

Cuando eramos aún más jóvenes, años antes de nuestra larga y dolorosa separación, nos permitimos pecar por primera vez en esta vida; nos dimos la oportunidad de probar lo que se supone siempre ha estado prohibido, demostrando nuestro afecto en más de un sentido. Por supuesto que la prudencia cupo en nosotros, pero el crimen se cometió, y no sólo una, sino varias veces.

Y hoy claro está no era la excepción.

Eran pasadas las 9:00 P.M. y ahora que estábamos solos en la casa de la isla donde por muchos años críe y cuidé de Koga junto a Shaina y Tatsumi, es que nos permitimos ser simplemente Seiya y Saori, un hombre y una mujer que han estado enamorados desde que tienen uso de razón.

— Saori... —me susurró Seiya, apretándome cada vez más a él. Escucharlo decir mi nombre de esa manera, tan suave y a la vez tan profundamente me hizo estremecer.

El beso que compartíamos comenzó a tornarse cada vez más intenso y pasional, algo más necesitado. Y hasta un punto comprendía bien por qué, ambos hemos crecido, ya no somos unos adolescentes que buscan simplemente rozar lo prohibido por encima.

No, ahora somos dos adultos que pasan los treinta, y por más dedicados que estemos a nuestras responsabilidades con la tierra, somos humanos... y las necesidades físicas comienzan a ser cada vez más intensas.

— Seiya, tal vez deberíamos parar... —le susurré en la primera oportunidad en que nuestros labios se separaron y en las que mi mente obtuvo algo de cordura. Sin embargo mis acciones difirieron completamente de mis palabras, pues mis brazos apretaron a mi caballero aún más a mi, buscando sentirlo cada vez más cerca—. Estamos siendo demasiado egoístas...

— Lo sé —me respondió casi de inmediato, no obstante eso no lo detuvo para tomar una de mis manos con una de las suyas y posarla sobre su pecho—. Pero aunque estemos por cometer el acto más blasfemo jamás habido y por haber... si es contigo, no me importa ser tachado como traidor y hereje...

No siendo capaz de soportar más estar alejada de su aliento, con mi otra mano lo acerco nuevamente a mi y nuestros labios se vuelven a encontrar para continuar con aquello que sabíamos era un acto prohibido y egoísta mientras poco a poco nos íbamos acercando a donde yaceríamos juntos, algo que deseábamos con fervor después de tantos años reprimiéndonos.

Sí, estamos siendo completamente egoístas al amarnos tan individualmente como lo hacemos, y es una verdadera injusticia para mis nobles caballeros el que les haga esto. Pero... por una vez, por una única ocasión... quiero sentirme como una mujer, como una persona más, ser amada en toda la extensión de la palabra por el hombre que cautivó mi corazón desde la época del mito y que ha regresado a este mundo junto a mi.

Mis queridos caballeros, mis nobles santos de Athena... lamento mucho ser alguien tan injusta con ustedes, tan egoísta... pero mi corazón pudo más que mi razón...

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno, aquí traigo el capítulo cinco, el cual decidí nombrar "Egoista". Curiosamente estaba intentando escribir la letra B, pero por alguna extraña razón lo que terminé escribiendo calzó más para la letra E xD. Naturalmente esto está ambientado después de Omega. ¿Alguien me explica por qué los últimos 3 están basados en ella? ¿Será porque como ahí son adultos me da algo más de libertad? En fin.

No sé ustedes, pero yo siento que si estos dos se demostraran el amor que se tienen seguramente se sentirían de una forma completamente egoísta, ya que se supone que el cariño de Athena debe ser para todos los caballeros, no sólo para uno.

Sin embargo todos sabemos que ella, como mujer, solo ama a uno, y es algo con lo que luchará por siempre.

Gracias como siempre a: **irips21, Fox McCloude, samirasama cullen y Princesa Saiyajin.**

 _ **P.D: Mucha fuerza a todas las víctimas del terremoto que se produjo el 19 de Septiembre del 2017 en los estados del centro y sur de mi país México. Compatriotas míos, nos hemos levantado antes, podemos hacerlo de nuevo, ¡animo!**_

 ** _P.D. 2: Panthea, Dionne y Aniel,_** _son nombres y personajes de_ ** _Mouxe._** _Tengo dos historias donde salen por si les interesa._

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó**_

 **¿Y tú, has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	6. F de Frustración

**Autora** : Suki90  
 **Serie** : Saint Seiya  
 **Título** : Seiya y Saori: De la "A" a la "Z"

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**  
 **F** rustración

* * *

— ¡Agh, maldita sea...! —soltó en medio de la obscura habitación.

La hora que actualmente marcaba el reloj era la 01:00 A.M, sin embargo, a diferencia de muchas otras personas, el muchacho de tez morena y de cabellos tan alborotados como el de sus medios hermanos y compañeros era incapaz de conciliar el sueño como siempre lo hacía.

Todo esto se debía a que dentro suyo se libraba una de las batallas más difíciles que jamás pensó enfrentar: Mente vs Corazón. Lo sé, complicado, Seiya también lo cree así, especialmente cuando ambos contendientes tienen opiniones muy opuestas. Aunque cuando menos había un punto medio, y es que todo estaba relacionado a una sola persona:

 _Saori Kido._

Sí, le heredera Kido de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida no entendía que ya no quería relacionarse con esa mujer? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que esa dama de sociedad, con su increíble belleza y dulce pero a la vez firme voz lo dejara tranquilo de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué se empeñaba su destino en arrastrarlo a ella una y otra vez?

Ah sí, porque ella era "Athena" y él como su caballero habría de estar a su lado.

¡Maldito destino! Como detestaba a su estrella guardiana en ese momento. Su rabia alcanzaba el mismo nivel que su desprecio por la mujer de larga cabellera lavanda, señorita que debía proteger a costa de su vida.

Fantástico.

Pero, ¿era eso cierto en realidad? ¿En verdad la detestaba tanto como creía? Su mente decía que sí, pero su corazón había comenzado a decir que no, y eso lo asustó. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿En qué momento todo comenzó a cambiar? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que no podía odiarla como en un inicio?

¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

— Rayos... —fue lo único que musitó Seiya, quien se encontraba mirando al calmado mar por la ventana de su apartamento, frustrado por todo lo que sentía pero no terminaba de entender.

Mientras observaba el basto océano, su mente no pudo evitar viajar al momento en que Saori de alguna forma se abrió a él y le contó una verdad que pocos realmente creerían. Así como sus futuros planes...

 _— Seiya… —llamó Saori de nuevo, viendo al ahora desprotegido muchacho por detrás—. ¿Aún sigues empeñado en no luchar a mi lado?_

 _— Yo… —terminó Seiya por pronunciar. La verdad es que ya no estaba seguro de qué decir._

 _El silencio que se produjo poco después de haberle hecho aquella pregunta al Caballero de Pegaso, le dio a entender a Saori que su decisión seguía siendo la misma, por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez._

 _— Está bien, entiendo; sé que todos me odian y que es por esa razón que no ven motivo para ayudarme —comenzó ella, aunque aquellas palabras lograron tensar un poco a Seiya—. Sin embargo, te pido por favor que por lo menos… no pienses mal de mi abuelo… Él sólo siguió el destino que las estrellas le tenían trazado…_

 _Aquello que Saori pronunció logró captar la atención del moreno, el cual finalmente se decidió a voltear hacia ella._

 _— ¿El destino de las estrellas dices?_

 _— Así es —dijo Saori—. Y no sólo él, tú, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki también han sido guiados por los astros. Todos debemos cumplir con la misión que se nos encomendó desde el día de nuestro nacimiento. Mi querido abuelo aceptó el suyo y se convirtió en un demonio... —expresó Saori sin ver a Seiya—. Si los puso en un orfanato a todos ustedes, no fue por lástima ni por egoísmo… tan sólo fue la mejor manera en la que podría llegar a ustedes y tenerlos bajo su protección hasta que tuvieran la edad suficiente para cumplir con lo que las estrellas tenían previsto para ustedes._

 _Tras escucharla, Seiya decidió guardar silencio. En realidad no sabía bien qué decir, ya que su opnión de su abuelo... de su padre, no podía cambiar así nada más. Era difícil, realmente imposible._

 _— No te estoy pidiendo que lo ames, Seiya…—soltó ella de nuevo—, tan sólo te pido que no lo juzgues tan duramente. Es lo último que te pido —pidió ella con los ojos cerrados antes de comenzar su andar._

 _Aquella frase descolocó a Seiya. ¿Lo…?_

 _— ¡¿Lo último que me pides?! —gritó desconcertado antes de girarse— ¡¿A dónde piensas ir?!_

 _— Naturalmente iré… al santuario —fue lo que contestó sin girarse._

 _— ¡No seas tonta! ¡¿Qué puedes hacer tu sola?! —le gritó Seiya con molestia, ¿qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan imprudente?! ¡Por muy diosa que fuera ella era sólo…!_

 _Sin embargo, la rabieta interna del muchacho se detuvo cuando Saori, con una bella sonrisa, se dirigió a él— Como se lo dije a Aioria anteriormente… Mi lucha comenzó cuando mi abuelo me hizo saber la verdad. Desde ese entonces estoy lista para morir…_

 _— ¡Pero…! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué estás dispuesta a renunciar a vivir en la abundancia? ¿A morir…?_

 _Con esa misma sonrisa, Saori se giró y finalmente le dio la espalda a Seiya— Porque ese es el destino que han trazado las estrellas para mí; y también… por la justicia…_

 _— Saori, yo…_

 _— Adiós Seiya…_

No podía, en verdad que le era imposible entender por qué se sentía así tras esa conversación que tuvo con Saori, el por qué le molestaba con creces esa decisión tan precipitada y tan imprudente. ¿Cómo era posible que no le importara su vida? ¿Que estuviera dispuesta a morir sólo porque las estrellas así lo dictan?

Estaba enfadado, realmente molesto.

Pero más era su enojo y su frustración el saber que, por más debates y peleas internas entre su mente y su corazón, el segundo siempre saldría airoso en toda situación...

 _—_ De verdad odio no poder odiarla como quisiera...

...incluso en las que él aún no terminaba de entender.

* * *

 **Suki:** ¿He... vuelto? Bueno, ehm... creo que ya no es bueno que prometa que no me tardaré, porque sé que es imposible cumplirlo a pesar de que lo intente. Decirles que hubo falta de inspiración no les basta, ¿cierto? Pues... tristemente fue una mezcla entre bloque de escritor y mucho trabajo lo que me impidió continuar con estas pequeñas historias. Pero he estado viendo videos de Saint Seiya de nuevo, leyendo fics para retomar la inspiración.

Espero que esta letra les haya gustado. Aquí presento como Seiya se frustra el no entender por qué ya no odia a Saori, cómo es que todo cambió así nada más. Mi pony es listo pero atolondrado, y no se da la oportunidad de aceptar la verdadera razón. Es terco y orgulloso, eso se ve incluso más en el manga que en el anime, porque a pesar de haber visto el cambio de Saori, no es sino hasta las 12 Casas que comienza a llamarla Saori-san en vez de Oujo-san, denotando un avance en su relación y la comprensión de Seiya a que Saori cambió.

En fin, ¡gracias a los que siguieron comentando! A los que leyeron de forma anónima, y a los que dieron favorito y seguir también. Espero poder concluir este reto aunque me tome años.

¡Saludos!

.

.

.

 ** _Suki90, presentó._**

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	7. G de Gélida

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Autora** : Suki90  
 **Serie** : Saint Seiya  
 **Título** : Seiya y Saori: De la "A" a la "Z"

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**  
 **G** élida mirada

* * *

Era bien sabido por todos aquellos que la conocían que la heredera de Mitsumasa Kido, Saori Kido, siempre se destacó por ser una dama de sociedad ejemplar: Era poseedora de una gran belleza e inteligencia, de envidiable elegancia, porte y grandiosas habilidades en el piano y cabalgata. No existía algún detalle que opacara todas estas virtudes y cualidades.

O eso es lo que creían algunos.

Si bien Saori, como toda dama, siempre respondía con una sonrisa en su rostro y de forma correcta... la gente que la conocía fuera de los eventos sociales podía deducir con facilidad que todo aquello se trataba de una fachada, pues nunca nadie la vio alguna vez sonreír con sinceridad tras el fallecimiento del magnate.

La gente comenzó a llamarla, incluso, como la Dama de Hielo. Era una joven preciosa y con una gran fortuna, pero fuera de eso no existía motivo alguno por el cual alguien más se quisiera acercar a ella para entablar una conversación normal, fuera de los negocios de su abuelo.

Sin embargo esa gélida mirada, poco a poco, se fue desvaneciendo para sorpresa de muchos, incluso de la de Tatsumi, cuando comenzó a convivir más con cinco de los diez muchachos que retornaron a salvo de los entrenamientos a los que su abuelo los envió para convertirse en Caballeros de Athena.

Por alguna extraña razón la presencia de esos sencillos chicos reconfortaba su corazón, especialmente la del joven de cabello café y ojos chocolate.

Seiya de Pegaso siempre se destacó por sobre los demás desde pequeño, no por ser alguien de inteligencia o fuerza superior, sino más bien por su valentía y lealtad; incluso podríamos decir que también un poco por su rebeldía, ya que fue él quien la desafió cuando eran niños al no querer jugar con ella como su caballito personal.

Ahora, siete años después, sus virtudes se acentuaron aún más; seguía siendo un poco rebelde pero... ahora ese lado, más que enfurecerla, le sacaba más de una sonrisa en su rostro.

La lealtad de ese caballero hacia sus amigos y seres queridos la dejó impresionada, y ahora saber que ella también formaba parte de ese pequeño círculo, aunque no se lo dijera, la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz... su corazón se derretía con tan sólo hacerse a la idea.

Al final todo aquello llevó a la heredera de los Kido a darse cuenta de que, tras aquella continua convivencia con el caballero de bronce, algo hermoso pero a la vez prohibido afloró en su corazón.

Sí... ese sentimiento le estaba prohibido. ¿Por qué? Simple: Era la Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, Athena... por lo que no tenía más opción que reprimir ese inmenso y apasionado sentir que dirigía a Seiya en lo más profundo de su corazón por el bien de la Tierra y por él, pues si su padre Zeus se enteraba de ese tremendo y exclusivo amor que le tenía a ese ser humano... sólo ellos mismos sabrían el castigo tan severo que le impondrían a su amado por esa debilidad.

Con el pasar del tiempo la joven se percató de que su pequeño acto iba viento en popa, pues ningún Dios había osado hacerle daño a su ser más importante por ese detalle en particular; si bien habían luchado con algunas deidades anteriormente, fueron por cuestiones ajenas al tema.

Sin embargo dicha paz no pudo perdurar por siempre, ya que él... regresó. Sí, el que se hacía llamar antiguamente como "El Hijo del Sol", al que su padre Zeus encerró por su tremenda ambición... su hermano, Phoebus Abel.

Sus intensiones eran claras, la destrucción de la humanidad se avecinaba. Athena debía hacer algo para impedirlo, ya que no quería que nada malo le sucediese a la Tierra... ni a él. Sonaba egoísta, lo sabía bien pero... ese era su sentir.

Por lo que, no teniendo más opción, decidió persuadir por sí misma al otro hijo de Zeus. Para ello tuvo que recurrir a sus grandes dotes de actuación y volver a portar esa gélida máscara como lo hizo hace muchos años atrás.

— No somos rebeldes… —respondió Seiya a Afrodita, incrédulo—. No estamos en contra de Athena… ¡Saori…!

Seiya intentó aproximarse hacia las deidades, buscando respuestas, pero…

— ¡No te interpongas! —exclamó Atlas, quien rápidamente le lanzó un ataque. El caballero de bronce lo esquivó con facilidad, pero…

Con una mirada llena de serenidad pero a la vez indiferencia, Athena giró su rostro y lo llamó— Seiya…

— No te vayas… —fue lo único que pudo responderle el de cabellos color café antes de que el santo de la corona finalmente pudiera propiciarle un golpe en su estómago por haber bajado la guardia.

¿Observar eso le dolió? Por supuesto... Saori detestó con toda su alma tener que presenciar, sin inmutarse ni un solo segundo, cómo su querido Seiya era fácilmente derrotado y apaleado por Atlas de Carina Quilla, uno de los santos del sol más poderosos de su hermano Abel.

Le perforó el corazón presenciar el ruego de Seiya y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Esto debe ser una equivocación… —expresó el caballero de bronce, herido e incrédulo ante lo que sucedía. Alzó su mirada hacia la joven mujer y continuó— ¡Athena…! ¿Cómo puede Saori abandonarnos? —susurró casi más para sí mismo— ¡Saori…! ¡AY…!

— ¿Aún no has entendido? —preguntó Atlas, quién llegó y pisó la mano del caballero con tanta fuerza, que lo hizo sangrar— Pegaso, ¿qué acaso no entiendes lo que estás haciendo? ¡El rebelarte en contra de Athena y Abel es lo mismo que levantar tu puño contra los Dioses! —explicó el de cabellera rubia.

Sin embargo, Seiya pareció ignorar aquello y tan sólo se dedicó a pronunciar el nombre de la joven Kido. Incontables veces le suplicó, a pesar de estar siendo pisoteado por Atlas, que no se fuera… que no los abandonara, que no lo dejara, pero esas mismas veces que suplicó… Athena no le dijo nada, Saori no pudo moverse ni un solo centímetro de su lugar.

Saori no podía consigo misma, quería ir a su lado, abrazarlo con sus brazos y su cosmo, decirle que estaría siempre ahí para él... pero no podía, si quería engañar a su poderoso hermano debía hacerlo con su ser más preciado primero.

Por ello, esa gélida mirada volvió a ser parte de su rostro, y el corazón de Saori lloró.

* * *

 **Suki** : ¡Hello gente de Fanfiction! Ya sé, ya sé, ¡UN AÑO EN ACTUALIZAR, NO ME LO RECUERDEN! ¿Pero qué les puedo decir queridos lectores? No está en mí, sino en la ciencia... Ok no, pero si en la falta de inspiración y el trabajo, ergo... la vida.

Sin embargo, aquí estoy, decidida a no dejar morir esta pequeña historia que comencé. Gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia y han esperado pacientemente por su actualización. No prometo fechas, pero sí que la concluiré.

Estoy un poquito oxidada, por lo que espero que les guste.

.

.

.

 ** _Suki90, presentó._**

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	8. H de Hijo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

 **Autora** : Suki90  
 **Serie** : Saint Seiya  
 **Título** : Seiya y Saori: De la "A" a la "Z"

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:**  
 **H** ijo

El resplandor de un nuevo amanecer podía apreciarse desde el santuario de una de las diosas griegas más queridas, pero a la vez odiadas, de todo el mundo: La protectora de la tierra, Athena, hija de Zeus y de Metis, mejor conocida como Saori Kido, la encarnación más actual de la patrona de la justicia y la sabiduría.

Ahora, si bien en el mundo existían un sin número de personas que no gozaban de los detalles tan naturales y preciosos de la madre tierra, había otros que si se maravillaban con tales eventos; por supuesto que la diosa era una de ellas. No existía día en que esta no disfrutase del bello momento que era el nacimiento del alba.

Casi podríamos decir que era una rutina religiosamente seguida, por lo que era evidente suponer que esa era la razón por la que la deidad de la tierra se encontraba despierta y ya lista para ejercer sus labores del día a tan temprana hora en esa ocasión.

Pero no, ese día era diferente. El motivo por el cual ella madrugó incluso aún más que en otras ocasiones se trataba de uno diametralmente distinto al nacimiento del alba, y este se encontraba justo ahí entre sus brazos, un poco inquieto mientras se distraía jugando con un pequeño mechón de su largo cabello.

— No bebé, eso duele —susurró la diosa tras sentir un fuerte jalón por parte de la diminuta criatura, la cual sólo río ante su travesura.

Así es... todo se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que un bebé, una criatura tan diminuta pero tan importante a la vez para la deidad que custodiaba la tierra. Ese niño tan lleno de vida llegó hace poco a la suya y era el reciente causante de los desvelos continuos de la diosa de la guerra.

No obstante la sinceridad ante todo: Era difícil. La diosa Athena jamás se imaginó vivir algo como esto, ya que dicha vida siempre la tuvo prohibida, por lo que no se le instruyó ni en lo más básico. Tan sólo recordemos que la mayor parte de su niñez se la pasó siendo instruida en diversas actividades que al día de hoy dominaba con maestría. Y ni hablar de su adolescencia, pues los constantes enfrentamientos que tuvo que librar contra otros dioses que osaban amenazar la paz de la tierra no le permitieron disfrutar de su juventud como cualquier otra chica de su edad.

En otras palabras: No estaba preparada, su conocimiento sobre la maternidad era nulo, por eso no estaba segura si la decisión de los dioses al escogerla a ella como madre de esa pequeña criatura que ahora jugaba felizmente con su cabello había sido la indicada. Por supuesto que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero aún así las dudas asaltaban su alma.

Pero cada vez que Athena comenzaba a sentir inseguridad con respecto a su deber, las palabras de aliento y la presencia de una persona en especial le devolvían la confianza que en varias ocasiones dejaba escapar. Y es que era cierto, Saori no estaba sola, ya que esta tenía a su lado a un ser maravilloso que juró siempre estar ahí para su persona, tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

Y estaba por demás decir que este nunca faltó a su promesa.

Al recordarlo, una pequeña y dulce sonrisa surcó los labios de la diosa de la guerra, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Es decir, él mismo era la encarnación de la felicidad según su percepción, pues no había nadie que no sonriese cuando estaba a lado de aquel hombre tan maravilloso. Por supuesto que ella estaba incluida, así como el pequeño de ojos color chocolate que ahora buscaba alcanzar su rostro con sus pequeños bracitos.

Cuando los tres estaban juntos… la felicidad era absoluta y plena. Y era maravilloso.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarlos aquí? —preguntó alguien por detrás suyo, causando que la dama de sociedad se girase hacia sus espaldas para ver a quien recién había llegado. Una vez que el pequeñito se percató de su presencia, este desistió de su intento por alcanzar el rostro de la diosa y se centró en quien ahora estaba frente a él.

El pequeño infante siempre tenía esa reacción nada más lo veía llegar.

— Koga se puso algo inquieto de un momento a otro, así que creí que sería buena idea que saliéramos a tomar un poco de aire fresco —expresó ella mientras veía como el pequeño de cabellos color vino hacia todo lo posible por ir con el portador de aquella prenda dorada—. Pero creo que no ha surtido efecto…

— Es lo que estoy viendo —respondió el caballero mientras que con cuidado tomaba al pequeño de los brazos de su madre—. Parece que amaneciste con muchas energías, ¿no es así, Koga? —le preguntó el joven adulto al bebé que ahora estaba en sus brazos. Y como si su pequeño hubiese entendido lo que se le cuestionó, el infante no hizo más que reír con una infinita alegría antes de vislumbrar su nuevo objetivo: La bufanda de la armadura dorada; lo que por supuesto causó que los adultos rieran levemente.

Definitivamente no había nada que se salvara de la curiosidad natural de Koga.

— Buenos días, Seiya —dijo ella finalmente, viendo con cariño a su caballero más fiel.

Regresando aquella mirada cargada de ternura y devoción, el ex-Caballero de Pegaso le sonrió— Buenos días para ti también, Saori.

— Hoy has madrugado, algo muy inusual en ti —comentó la diosa, no dejando nunca de verlo con esa bella sonrisa, aunque también añadiendo un poco de curiosidad. Eso no era habitual en él.

Con algo de vergüenza, el caballero dorado de sagitario desvió la mirada de la joven deidad griega y posó sus achocolatados orbes sobre Koga, quien ya tenía una parte de su bufanda en la boca. Divertido por la situación, el moreno retiró con cuidado la prenda de su boquita y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

A decir verdad, Saori tenía razón, ciertamente madrugar no era una de sus más grandes virtudes…, pero como caballero dorado se vio en la necesidad de adoptar costumbres poco usuales como levantarse un poco más temprano para poder ser de ayuda dentro del santuario; al fin y al cabo era uno de los guerreros más poderosos del lugar, era natural que muchos buscasen su apoyo.

Sin embargo, así como Saori, su verdadero motivo era otro, uno totalmente distinto al que muchos pensaban; aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente no era solamente una sino dos personas las que lo orillaron a madrugar como jamás pensó hacerlo.

Es más que seguro que muchos se han de preguntar el por qué de esto, pero la razón es muy sencilla, de hecho no hay ningún misterio detrás: Simplemente quería estar a su lado en todo momento. Debido a sus obligaciones como santo dorado eran pocas las veces en las que tenía la fortuna de disfrutar la compañía de las dos personas más importantes para él, por lo que si madrugar un poco más de lo usual era la única opción no se quejaría.

Alcanzar la verdadera felicidad conllevaba atravesar un sinfín de obstáculos. Pero si era con ellos, todo valía la pena.

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno, bueno, parece que la inspiración anda de buen humor, ¿verdad? Podría decirse que sí, ya que he actualizado tres días seguidos, cosa que ni en mis buenos tiempos hacía xD. Total, creo que la palabra para la letra " **H** " era demasiado obvia, ¿no? Naturalmente, pero no me pueden culpar, Omega nos regaló muchas cosas preciosas para esta parejita, ¡y nadie me lo puede negar!

Ahora sí, tengo que confesar algo: Este relato que recién leyeron es el prólogo, o más bien parte, de un proyecto que se me vino a la mente hace como un año más o menos. En un inicio iba a trabajarlo en conjunto con otra persona pero la cosa se complicó un poco con la inspiración, y bueno… terminé quedándome yo sola con ella.

¿Cuál era la idea? Re-escribir Saint Seiya Omega. Sí, sí, leyeron bien…: Re-escribirla. Es un hecho innegable que SSO no es la última Coca-Cola del desierto pero trajo muchas cosas buenas al fandom, como la inspiración de muchas autoras por el eterno shippeo que se dio ahí XD. De entre lo malo siempre hay que buscar lo bueno, digo yo.

Y ahora, justo en este preciso momento, se han de estar preguntando: Suki, si esto era parte de un proyecto… ¿Por qué lo decidiste subirlo en el ABC? La respuesta, mi estimado lector, es muy sencilla… Quiero saber si les gustaría leer algo así; la historia se modificaría en puntos muy específicos, pero la trama general y sus protagonistas seguirían iguales. Entonces… en vez de subir el capítulo completo y no ver apoyo, prefiero hacer un experimento aquí, y ver qué les parece la idea.

Saludos, y que estén excelentemente bien.

Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.

.

.

.

 ** _Suki90, presentó._**

 **Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
